


Ghost

by KM Cleogun (KibbenKat)



Series: Horror Oneshots [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Necrophilia, Psychological Horror, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibbenKat/pseuds/KM%20Cleogun
Summary: Moving my works from Wattpad. All of my future works will me posted here.
Series: Horror Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795024





	Ghost

You swept your gingerly blonde hair to the side, spitting to me how devoted you were to my side. It was another sharp lie I wanted to believe. So, I forgave you for everything.

I pushed your face into royal plush, and you raised up your wide hips towards me. I groped your soft curves, pushing two of my fingers into your entrance, and you answered my advances with soft whimpers. While I curled my fingers inside of you, I felt my world closing and crushing me in; everything felt so wrong.

Your flesh began to wilt and rot—the plump, healthy figure I'd grown to love began to resemble a cold corpse. Your chilling excretions concentrated into a dusty mud, pruning my fingers in the dry substance.

I pulled away, alarmed as your flesh blotched with knotted bruises.

You flicked one glance to me, dripping in abhorrence; rolled over, and sat up to face me. Your bruising blue eyes cut into mine, your gaze festering me like a fresh bone-deep wound. Your cold lips formed words to me, but I couldn't hear a thing.

For every crawling step I took back, you gained another two. I couldn't escape, and it wasn't long before you had pushed me into a corner.

_Pause._

You pulled away from my face, placed your hands to the cold floor, raising into a stand up over me.

_Pause._

And you turned around, and left.

I sat alone, shaking in the dizzying dark. I lied to myself more time, "she'll come back."


End file.
